


Nowhere Man

by Drowse



Category: Beatles, The Beatles, paul is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowse/pseuds/Drowse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first posted fic, so please, be kind. This is a one shot about Paul McCartney, told in his POV. Some implied McLennon. Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere Man

They're in the studio, looking so sad and mournful. "I can't believe this" Ringo says. "Poor Paul" George cries. "He can't die. I can't live without him" John whines. "What do you mean? I'm right here" I say. They ignore me. "Lads, what're you talking about?" I ask. "If only we hadn't gotten into a fight, he wouldn't have wrecked" John cries. Wrecked?

The memory comes flooding back to me. John and I had gotten into a fight over song lyrics and I left in a rut. I got in my car and started driving, it was raining something awful. About 5 miles down the road I lost control of the car and hit a pole. "I'm here" I say. They don't acknowledge me. "I'm here!" I scream. Still nothing.

I walk over to John who is crying and place my hand on his shoulder. "John love, I'm here, don't cry" I tell him. I kiss his cheek. I move to Ringo. "Ringo, please, don't ignore me" Then George. "George, can you hear me?" I sigh. I bang on Ringo's drums, that should get their attention. It doesn't work. "I'm here, lads. Why can you see me?" I sink into a corner and cry.

I must really be dead. This can't be. The crash wasn't that bad. I couldn't have died. I am shocked awake. I hear beeping and voices as I open my eyes. I have an oxygen mask on. "He's awake" I hear one of the voices say. The beeps become one continuous beep. My eyes start to roll back as I hear another voice. "Oh no, we're loosing him!" "Come on Paul, stay awake!" I hear as I fall back into unconsciousness.

I am in a white room, it's very bright. "Paul" a woman's voice calls. "Paul" she repeats. "Who is that? Who's there?" I ask. "Don't you recognize me?" The voice asked. My mother appears in front of me. She glows before me, even more beautiful as she once was. "Mum!" I exclaim as I embrace her. I haven't see her in so long. I've missed her so. "A-Am I dead?" I ask. "Almost" she answers. "If you're going back, you'd better go soon" she says. A ginger woman appears beside my mother. I recognize her immediately. "This is Julia" she says. I smile. "Will you say hello to John for me?" Julia asks. "Of course" I reply. "Tell him that I love him and that I couldn't be prouder" I nod. I hug my mother one last time. "I love you" I tell her. "I'll see you again some day" she says. "Hurry" Julia says.

Yet again I find myself surrounded by sounds of beeps and voices. I see myself laying in a bed in a small white room. I'm in a white hospital gown, gauze wrapped thickly around my head with a little blood seeping though. I have cuts all over my face and neck. My arm is in a cast. I look around. I see John sitting in the windowsill, knees to his chest, staring out the window. He's pale, wearing all black and his hair is disheveled. He looks like he hasn't had any sleep in weeks. Ringo is sitting in a chair facing the window, George is leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets looking out the window with John and Ringo. A tear falls down John's cheek. He sniffles. "John, please don't start crying again" Ringo says. He stands up and puts his arm around John's shoulders. George joins them, embracing them in a group hug. "I just want him to wake up" John cries. "Give it time" George says, sighing. I look back over at myself, laying in bed. "Paul! Get back in your body!" My mother calls."Hurry!" I can't see her but I know she's there. I lay on top of my body

. I'm jolted awake. I'm back in my body. I hurt all over. I can feel my cuts sting and burn. My head feels like I've been shot, it throbs terribly. I try to move but it hurts too much. I open my eyes. The lads are still in their embrace, all of them are sobbing. I groan. John lifts his head. His eyes light up. "Paul!" He exclaims. He rushes over to me. Ringo rushes over too, George runs out into the hallway to find a doctor. "I'm so glad you're awake" John says, he takes my hand and kisses it. Ringo dries his tears and sniffles. "Yeah, great to have you back mate" he says.

A doctor returns with George, Dr Robert he's called. He gives me more medicine to dull my pain. I'm still very weak. Ringo and George went home to get some sleep, now they can stop worrying about me and relax. John stays with me. He doesn't leave my side for a minute. "John" I say. "Hmm?" He asks. "Your mum wants you to know she loves you and she's proud of you" his mouth hangs open for a moment. But then he just smiles. He looks up and says "Thanks." I look up and wink to Julia, though I can't see her I know she can see me. I'm happy to be back to the land of the living. I hope I get to stay here for a very long time.


End file.
